


Возвращение

by love_and_ashes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Mabel Pines, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_ashes/pseuds/love_and_ashes
Summary: Спустя восемь с лишним лет он возвращается вновь.
Kudos: 1





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Future!fic. Cчитается, что знакомство героев с Биллом ограничено только показанным в 1 сезоне.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Gravity Falls. Большое спасибо команде за бетинг и комментарии.

Спустя восемь с лишним лет он возвращается вновь.

Мэйбл двадцать один, и о тех странных событиях, что происходили когда-то в Гравити Фолз, она и не помнит почти; да и попробуй тут упомни всё — когда жизнь, цветастая, яркая, шумная, кружит Мэйбл неугомонным вихрем, только успевай головой вертеть да смотреть по сторонам.

Точнее, уже не кружит. Кружила. Месяц назад, неделю, ещё вчера...

А сейчас отчего-то остановилась, и мир внезапно, точно по щелчку, стал бледным и бесцветным каким-то, и Мэйбл обиженно хлюпает носом и с досады бьёт кулаком подушку. Подушка послушно проминается под ударом, точно уродливый глиняный голем с физиономией, скошенной на один бок. Приходится его стукнуть с другой стороны тоже. Для симметрии.

Нет, в глубине души она, конечно, знала, что этот её роман — тоже не навсегда. И пускай он не кончался подозрительно долго, гораздо дольше остальных её романов, это ничего не меняло, в сущности. Какие-то год, три месяца и двадцать девять дней — да это же ничто практически; она в двенадцать ещё понимала, что романы как жвачка. Вкус пропал — всегда можно схомячить ещё одну...

Уходя, Рикки назвал её легкомысленной и инфантильной. Уходя, Рикки сказал, что нельзя так относиться к жизни, и если она продолжит подобное и дальше, ничего хорошего её не ждёт. Уходя, Рикки вообще столько всего наговорил, что у жвачки не просто пропал вкус — она оказалась горькой, горькой-горькой, как самое противное лекарство. После такой жвачки Мэйбл придётся долго-долго плеваться. И сделать подушечному голему ещё пару импровизированных пластических операций.

И всё нормально, и всё проходит, и Мэйбл знает, что за новой жвачкой дело не заржавеет — и всё бы ничего; но где-то внутри, глубоко-глубоко внутри, бьётся, бубнит противный дребезжащий голосок: а что если Рикки прав? 

А что если её действительно ничего хорошего не ждёт, и к жизни правда надо относиться как-нибудь иначе?..

Голосок становится громче, назойливее, противнее.

И когда он внезапно перестаёт быть внутри, и начинает исходить из уст странного вида жёлтого треугольника, неведомым образом зависшего в воздухе, — Мэйбл даже не пугается, не вздрагивает, не удивляется почти.

Спустя восемь с лишним лет Билл возвращается вновь.

И выбирает для этого на редкость подходящий момент. Что, в принципе, свойственно для демонов.

***

Восемь лет назад, в Гравити Фолз, всё было понятно, светло и просто. Кругом был мир — непонятный, странный, загадочный, но эта загадочность не пугала, а напротив, искушала побольше узнать и всё на свете попробовать; летние романы вспыхивали и гасли один за одним, точно буквы на неоновой вывеске, а ещё можно было быть легкомысленной и инфантильной сколько влезет, и было не стыдно. В двенадцать лет за такое никому ещё не стыдно.

И коварный демон из потустороннего мира, призванный когда-то её отвергнутым ухажёром — буква G на неоновой вывеске, и Мэйбл помнит, что он Гидеон, а на языке отчего-то вертится Гилберт, — коварный демон этот совсем не пугает, как не пугают уродливые чучела монстров, что в детстве вызывали дрожь. В двенадцать Билл казался опасным — но в двенадцать всё было иначе; и сейчас эта встреча вызывает скорее ностальгию, нежели страх.

И в груди щемяще тянет — болюче и сладко одновременно.

— Я вижу, ты расстроена, маленькая леди?

Мэйбл смотрит в безразличный демоний глаз и понимает, что Билл прекрасно знает, что именно случилось.

Но ей ужасно нужно выговориться. Так что... это даже мило с его стороны.

***

— Ну и что ты мне теперь предложишь? Повернуть время вспять? Приворожить Рикки? Продать душу за то, чтобы стать серьёзной? — и в голосе Мэйбл звенит что-то подозрительно похожее на энтузиазм. И ещё любопытство.

Билл взрывается тонким, скрипучим, дребезжащим смехом, делает круг по комнате, завершая его чем-то вроде мёртвой петли, и лишь потусторонние силы удерживают от падения вниз его шляпу.

— Ты думаешь, мне есть дело до такой ерунды?

Мгновение — и Биллу приходится уворачиваться от метко пущенной в него подушки.

— А твой характер лучше не стал, мистер Демон.

Билл застывает в воздухе в наклонном, несколько неестественном для летучего треугольника положении. Застывает удивлённо — примерно как демон, который только что заподозрил, что кто-то его не боится. Совсем.

Он подлетает ближе. Точно птица, что присматривается к добыче. Делает круг у самого лица Мэйбл. Мэйбл смотрит на него вопросительно. Заинтересованно. Как угодно, но без страха.

И разговор приходится резко перевести на другую тему:  
— Ты ведь не думаешь, что если вы одолели меня тогда, я до сих пор слаб, верно?

Мэйбл в ответ лишь невнятно пожимает плечами. Она не думает, признаться, об этом вообще. Вот был бы тут Диппер — он бы с точностью до десятой определил уже степень опасности этого демона, в любых единицах измерения, на выбор. 

Но Мэйбл так не умеет.

Билл жёлтого, ярко-ярко жёлтого цвета, точно солнце на детских картинках. Билл всё в том же цилиндре — забавном, чопорном, будто чёрным карандашом нарисованном по линейке. Билл щурится — недоверчиво, возмущённо.

— Но ты не боишься, — почти утверждение, не вопрос.

— Но ты не страшный, — резонно отвечает Мэйбл.

И вся математика, столь нежно любимая Диппером, бессильна перед подобной аргументацией.


End file.
